A Connection
by poser16
Summary: An AU where, after getting together in their first year, Elphaba decides that she and Fiyero are now ready to take the next step. A smutty, fluffy Fiyeraba one-shot guest-featuring Galinda.


**Yes, I've finally posted something new! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I want to do it," stated Elphaba one night when she and Fiyero were in his room studying. Well, Elphaba was studying, Fiyero was procrastinating _again_. They were approaching their second-year midterms, and Elphaba was hard at work, revising all the lecture notes from the beginning of the term every night, so to maintain her academic standing. _Well, almost every night,_ she thought ruefully. Fiyero had made sure that his girlfriend had at least one night off to spend time with him and a couple of hours each week to spend with their circle of friends. Elphaba acquiesced on the extracted promise that Fiyero would not disturb her in anyway while she studied. That promise lasted approximately two days.

"You want to what, Fae?" asked Fiyero, startled. He had been pretty absorbed in his new magazine on the latest transport technology. There was a pretty large spread on the Wizard's preferred method of travel, the hot air balloon, and another on the pros and cons of carriage transport.

"Sex. I want to have sex with you," she said with her characteristic bluntness, closing her textbooks and tidying up her workspace, while avoiding his gaze. She could feel a hot flush creeping down her cheeks towards her neck.

Fiyero looked stunned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she said exasperatedly. "I want to." She had expected Fiyero to immediately jump at the opportunity, not look so…_adorably_… confused at her words.

"Please don't think I'm saying no, because _Oz_ I want to, but what made you change your mind?" asked Fiyero, putting down his magazine and joining her at his desk. He lifted her off the comfy chair (that he fell asleep at more than studied at, if he was to be honest) and sat down with her on his lap. His arms immediately wrapped around her slim waist, as he leaned back in the chair.

"I just think it's a good time," she said biting her lip, still not willing to meet his eyes.

"Fae, no offence but 'I think it's a good time' isn't really a good reason." Fiyero's continued reluctance frustrated Elphaba.

"What, you don't want to?" she demanded, finally raising her eyes towards his. The look in his eyes stunned her, they were darker than normal, the pupils dilated.

"Oh no, I want to" he reassured her in a low voice, pressing his hardening cock against her hip more firmly. Her eyes widened and then slid shut as she wiggled on his lap. She had been exposed to his… _penis sounds so clinical_, she thought, his cock numerous times throughout their kissing sessions, and yet the evidence of his want for her still took her by surprise. Fiyero grabbed her hips and stopped her movements with great willpower. _It felt so good,_ he thought, desperately wanting to ignore his logical side and just throw her on the bed and rut against her. "I just want to know that this is something you really want to do, because we love each other and not because it's the next logical step in our relationship," he continued, a lot more firmly then he felt. _She has no idea the effect she can have on a guy, _he thought, stroking her thigh with one hand.

Elphaba smiled softly and slid her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "I love you," she murmured, toying with the hair at the nape of his neck. "And I want to show you how much I love you and I want you to show me."

Fiyero exhaled loudly. "Okay." He grinned and stood up suddenly with Elphaba cradled in his arms.

"Fiyero!" She shouted as she clutched convulsively at his shoulders. She hated the lack of control that came with being carried, but at the same time, she always felt warm and cared for whenever Fiyero disregarded her disapprobation about carrying her. Not that she would ever admit to that.

"Relax, Fae. I got you." He continued to grin unrepentantly as he strode towards the large, king-sized bed.

"I've got you," she corrected automatically. Fiyero rolled his eyes, the product of too much time spent with his green girlfriend. Not that he was complaining.

"I've got you," he repeated dutifully. She rewarded him with a kiss, to which Fiyero deepened immediately, as he gracefully lowered them both to lay on his bed.

Fiyero settled himself over Elphaba, his hips flush with hers. She moaned softly as he ground his hips against hers, and then coloured at making such a noise.

"Don't be ashamed," he whispered. "I want to hear every noise you make," he continued, kissing down her throat. "Every single one."

Her breath hitched as she felt his teeth gently rake across her collarbone. _Who knew it could be so sensitive,_ she thought wildly. Also wanting to participate, Elphaba threaded one hand through Fiyero's thick hair, the other running down his back, feeling the corded muscle there.

Fiyero lifted his head and said, "Elphaba, are you absolutely sure?" He never wanted her to regret this.

"Yes," she growled, her eyes wide and determined. "I want to."

"Alright then," he smiled, hardly daring to believe they were finally going to take this step. He had been in love with Elphaba for what felt like forever, and he had desired her for what felt like even longer. He had always respected her decision to wait, (how could he not?) but that didn't mean he never thought about her nude or fantasized about making love to her. He was just worried that he would mess up and ruin the experience for her forever.

"Your skin is so soft," he said, stroking the bare skin of her back as he unbuttoned her long black dress. She helped him shimmy the dress off her and after dropping the dress over the side of the bed, Fiyero got his first look at her almost naked body, save for some cotton knickers and a matching black brassiere. Her green skin was softened in the lamplight, giving her an ethereal glow. Her breasts were on the smaller side, her hips narrower than he was used to, but it didn't matter. She was gorgeous, and soft, and his. And he was hers. Elphaba reached up and tugged on Fiyero's shirt and vest, wanting to touch him. He practically ripped off his vest he was that eager, and yanked up his shirt over his head.

Elphaba gave a soft laugh. "I was always jealous that guys could so easily pull their shirts over their head," she commented, her hands fluttering around Fiyero's ribs. He gave a short laugh at the ticklish sensation.

"It's because we don't have breasts," he teased, leaning back down to take her bottom lip between his teeth. They sunk into a long, luxurious kiss, pausing only occasionally to get a deep breath of air. Elphaba had never imagined that she would ever be in this position, lying practically naked in bed with a man, about to make love for the first time. For too long she had believed that she wasn't that girl, that she would never find someone to love and respect and who loved and respected her in return. She was brought out of her thoughts when Fiyero reached behind her to unclasp her plain black brassiere, and without any fumbling, he unhooked it and tossed it aside. Elphaba couldn't help it and flushed dark purple; she had never been so exposed since she was a little girl.

Fiyero smiled reassuringly and reached his hand up to gently fondle her left breast. Elphaba's eyes slammed shut at the feeling of Fiyero's large, warm hand caressing her breast and gently pinching the nipple. "You're beautiful," he sighed, leaning down and resting his body weight on his left forearm. The rasp from his chest hair onto her sensitive nipples caused a shudder to run down her back. Then it was gone.

"Wha-" she began, opening her eyes. "Oh!" she cried, at the sudden wet warmth engulfing her nipple. She moaned loudly and brought her hands up to Fiyero's head to keep him there. She had never felt such sensations before.

Fiyero released her nipple with a pop. "Gotta pay attention to the other one," he said thickly, switching to her other breast.

"Got to… oh!" she half-corrected with a moan. She could feel Fiyero against her thigh, gently rocking to relieve, unsuccessfully, the pressure that had built up. "Fiyero," she said breathlessly, "Please." She didn't know exactly what she was asking for, though she had a pretty good idea. She did read, after all.

Fiyero hid his grin at the pleading note in her voice and acquiesced. He untied his suddenly too-tight pants and shoved them off, kicking them over the edge of the bed with his foot. Clad only in dark green briefs (all the rage in Emerald City), he leaned back over Elphaba and with one hand, tugged down her cotton knickers and tossed them somewhere else.

Elphaba flushed again, but met his gaze with unyielding determination. Fiyero had a look of reverence on his face at the sight of her spread across his bed. "I love you," he said, taking her mouth with his. He carefully placed his weight over her body, holding his torso slightly up by his forearms. His cock, still contained by the briefs, rubbed up against the crux of her thighs, where he could feel the wetness seeping out. "You-" kiss "feel-" kiss "so good," he said, rubbing harder at her answering moan.

Elphaba had had enough and took matters into her own hands. Hooking her thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, she pushed them off her boyfriend and sighed at the feel of his hard, hot cock bare against her mound. Tentatively, though curiously, she took hold of his warm cock and experimentally stroked it. His sudden groan took her by surprise and she stopped, looking up at his face, which was contorted with pleasure. But she shook it off and re-focused on making Fiyero feel as good as he'd been making her feel.

Soon though, Fiyero took her hand and removed it, explaining that much more would cause the night to end prematurely. Elphaba flushed, _again_, but replied, "I have no doubt that you'd recover very fast, Yero." That candid remark surprised a laugh out of the Vinkun prince. He dearly loved how blunt and honest his girlfriend was.

While she had been so focused on his cock, he had dipped his hand between her legs, and feeling how wet she was, had decided she was ready. He lined up his cock to her entrance and made eye contact with his green girl.

All of a sudden, feeling him poking what felt to Elphaba to be a very small entrance, Fiyero felt much, much larger than he already looked. "Relax," he said, and took her earlobe between his teeth. Elphaba's eyes rolled to the back of her head – that had always been a weak spot of hers.

With a deep breath, Fiyero began to push into Elphaba's body. His eyes rolled back with the feel of her hot, tight, wet warmth that encased his rock-hard cock. It had never felt so good with anyone else.

He was startled when he heard Elphaba dryly reply, "I'm glad." He blushed, realizing that he had said it aloud.

"How do you feel," he asked, as he continued to slowly push forward.

"Okay," she said. "It's a bit of a burning stretch," she admitted when he gave her an incredulous look. Still pushing forward, he dipped his head down and gently bit one of her nipples. The gasp she gave was accompanied by a tightening around his cock, causing Fiyero to let out a groan around her breast. He laved the small hurt away and sucked her puckered nipple deeper into his mouth. He finally approached her barrier and with a particularly strong suck on her breast, he broke through.

After the initial sharp pain faded, Elphaba let out a long moan at the feel of him stretching her farther and deeper than anything before. "Wrap your legs around me," he ordered hoarsely, beginning to slowly pump his hips back and forth. Elphaba complied, moaning again at the change in angle.

The mild burning sensation gradually faded away, leaving Elphaba wanting more. "Faster," she begged, throwing her head back and closing her eyes. Fiyero was more than happy to obey his instincts and thrust his hips forward faster, creating a delicious friction between them. Elphaba began to thrash her head, feeling something build but not knowing how to bring it to completion.

"Yero," she gasped, raking her nails down his back. Fiyero grunted in response, focused on not coming too soon. Lifting one hand away from beside her head, he brought it down to where they were joined and searched for that slippery pearl he knew would help things along.

Elphaba gave a soft scream when he pressed down on her bundle of nerves and tipped her hips higher, wordlessly begging for more. Fiyero began to circle her clit, pumping his hips faster and faster, while trying to maintain his balance on one arm. _Thank Ozma for exercise_, he thought randomly.

But he couldn't keep up the pace forever and had to remove his hand to keep his balance. "Nooo," whined Elphaba. Without prompting, she removed one hand from Fiyero's back and snuck it between them and found that hard nub that made her feel so good.

"Ungh," she grunted, circling faster and faster.

Fiyero leaned down so that his mouth was next to Elphaba's ear. "Do you know what you feel like to me, Fae?" he queried. She moaned in response. "You feel amazifying – so hot and wet and _Oz, _are you tight. I could spend the rest of my life buried in you," he continued, thrusting faster still. "I love you so much, Fae, and I'll spend the rest of my life showing you," he promised gently and softly, despite the frenzied tempo they had going.

At these words, and with one particularly hard thrust that hit something just right in her, Elphaba exploded. Her muscles seized and her head tipped back again, mouth open in a silent scream. Fiyero kept moving, and with a few more thrusts, finally came, groaning out his release into her neck. He collapsed onto his girlfriend, boneless.

Minutes or days later, Elphaba wasn't sure, she finally came back to herself and realized that Fiyero was slowly suffocating her. Grunting with the effort, she pushed Fiyero off. He gave a soft groan as he rolled onto his back. Elphaba sighed happily as he wrapped an arm around her and tugged her into his side. She nestled into the crook of his neck and settled down for a good nap.

Minutes later, Fiyero shot up in bed in a panic. "Fae!" he exclaimed. "I forgot protection," he continued, feeling so much guilt. He had _never_ forgotten to use protection before in his life. It was practically the cardinal rule of playboy princes (_F__ormer playboy princes_, he corrected himself) everywhere.

"Don't worry," Elphaba murmured, pulling Fiyero down and snuggling back in. "I cast a contraceptive spell earlier today."

He relaxed completely at her words. "Should have known you'd be prepared," he chuckled.

"Go to sleep," she replied, thinking that Fiyero talked entirely too much having just completing such a strenuous activity.

"Yes, dear." With a whack to his chest at his response, Fiyero closed his eyes and slept.

Elphaba woke up hours later, shivering. Fiyero was gone and he hadn't covered them with the duvet, leaving her feeling the effects of dried sweat on her body. "Gross," she muttered, searching for her underwear. Giving up, she padded to the fancy ensuite bathroom naked ("Royalty," she huffed, glancing at the size of the bathroom, which was easily twice the size of hers and Galinda's) and turned on the bathtub tap as hot as it could go. Gathering up her clothes, which took a while since her underwear was hidden behind the desk oddly enough, she re-entered the bathroom and after depositing her garments by the sink, sunk into the now full tub. "Ahh," was her response to the hot water soothing away the new soreness between her legs. Her muscles had never been used quite that way before and now she was paying for the pleasure.

"Fae?" she heard her name being called, as a door closed.

"In here," she responded, sitting up slightly. Fiyero looked relieved when he entered the ensuite and found her present.

"What? Did you think I left?" she teased.

"Yes," he responded solemnly. Her face softened at that, and with another slight blush, she beckoned him in. The answering grin made her roll her eyes as her boyfriend shed his clothes before sinking into the tub behind her.

"Where did you go?" she asked, relaxing against his warm, solid chest.

"To get some food from the kitchens," he replied, kissing the top of her head. His girlfriend rolled her eyes, not that he could see, but he knew she did.

"Of course you did," she grumbled. "How many cafeteria ladies did you have to flutter your lashes at and charm this time?" she demanded good-naturedly.

"Only two and I did _not_ flutter my lashes," he replied sulkily. "But I brought food for you," he added and she smiled at his thoughtfulness. Really, that man could forget to feed anyone else the way he ate. "How are you feeling," he continued, running his hands up and down her arms.

"A little sore," she admitted. "Not surprising, since it was my first time." She turned her head to face her boyfriend, "Do guys feel sore the first time they have sex?" she asked, curious.

Fiyero thought for a moment. "I think some do. Depends on how much you're working your hips and thighs, I guess. Never really thought about it," he shrugged. "It certainly wouldn't hurt as much as for a woman."

She nodded thoughtfully. They spent several minutes in silence, enjoying being with each other. Finally, Elphaba voiced the question that she had been thinking about for a while. "Fiyero," she began, hesitating. Then, squaring her shoulders and taking a breath, she asked, "How many girls have you had sex with?"

Fiyero was slightly taken aback, but more so due to the bluntness of the question, than the question itself. He had been expecting that question for a while now. "Five," he responded without hesitation. "One in each school I've been to," he added. "And, Fae, I know you're going to be the last and only girl I'll be with," he said, attempting to reassure her.

The quiet confidence of her response "I know" floored him. He hugged her tighter to him and sighed with happiness. "Though I admit, I never knew it could be like this. Lovemaking… it's different than sex. There's a…" he searched for the right word. "A connection, when it's with you. It's more than just sex," he concluded, feeling like he didn't explain it very well.

"I understand," she said. "Is it better?" she wondered.

"Yeah – definitely," said Fiyero, with a smile. "The water's getting cold," he continued, changing the subject. "Did you want to get out?"

"Yes, please," she responded, standing up. They took their time drying each other off and re-dressing. Entering the suite again, Elphaba's eyes rested on the food.

"Wow," she said dryly. "Did you bring the whole kitchen with you?"

Fiyero chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand. "I guess?" At her arched brow, he whined, "I was hungry, Fae. I really worked up an appetite."

At that statement Elphaba snorted. "Well then, I don't want you to expire before the next round." She began moving towards the food, intent on eating something light.

Fiyero's eyes lit up at her words and his cock, already half-hard from the close proximity in the bathroom, hardened further. "I think I could wait for food," he said huskily, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Elphaba's waist. Nuzzling her neck from behind, he said, "Wouldn't you?"

Elphaba gave one of those rare giggles of hers and agreed.

It was hours later that Elphaba entered the dorms she shared with Galinda. The sun was already up but Galinda usually slept in late on Saturday mornings, so she was surprised to see the blonde already awake and reading a magazine on her bed.

"Elphie!" she squealed, jumping off her pink bed and running up to her roommate and best friend. Yanking her into a hug, she demanded, "Where have you been?"

Elphaba gave another blush. _Honestly,_ she thought_, I have never blushed so much in my life!_ "Umm, with Fiyero," she said quietly, hoping the perky blonde wouldn't have heard. But she did.

"All night?" she again demanded, releasing her friend and jumping back onto her own bed. "Did you guys… you know… do it?" she asked, ending her question with a whisper. Galinda had always maintained that she was saving herself for marriage, but she was willing to live vicariously through her friend.

Elphaba rolled her eyes at her friend's phrasing. "That is none of your business, Glin," she stated firmly, turning towards the bathroom. A shower was in order. _And sleep, _she mentally added. Thanks to rounds two and three, they hadn't slept much.

Galinda noticed that Elphaba was moving a little gingerly, and again loudly squealed.

"Oz, Galinda! Could you not burst my eardrums," complained Elphaba, already dreading the interrogation.

"Oh my Oz! Elphie! You and Fiyero had," she lowered her voice to a whisper, "Sex!"

"Yes, Glin, we had sex," said Elphaba with a roll of her eyes. She quickly gathered the necessary change of clothes and her toiletries and attempted to make it to the bathroom before Galinda opened her mouth again. She failed.

"Elphie!" whined Galinda. "Don't leave. You have to tell me everything!"

"First of all, I don't have to tell you everything, and second of all, I need a shower. So if you want any questions answered whatsoever, you let me shower first," she responded crossly. Despite how good Fiyero had made her feel, she still had had very little sleep and an extra perky and demanding roommate was a little too much to handle.

"Oh, alright," sighed Galinda, picking up her magazine again. Once she heard the bathroom down close, she squealed once more in happiness. It seemed like forever to Galinda before the bathroom door opened again, and not long enough to Elphaba.

After putting away her dirty clothes and settling down on her own, more sedately coloured bed, Elphaba squared her shoulders and turned to Galinda. Who was no longer on her bed? Confused, Elphaba turned her head only to find Galinda's face right next to hers.

"Oh my Oz!" gasped Elphaba, leaning back suddenly. "Don't startle me like that, Glin," she admonished, righting herself.

"Sorry," giggled Galinda, as she settled herself comfortably next to her roommate. "So, Elphaba," she began seriously. "Tell me everything."

"I'm not going to tell you everything, Glin." Elphaba stated with another eye roll.

"Why not," she wondered, looking confused.

"Because it's private!" Elphaba forcefully insisted. "You can ask me three questions." Elphaba thought that was more than a fair compromise.

"Three? How about ten?" Galinda responded, feeling that three questions would not be nearly enough.

"Three," stated Elphaba resolutely.

Feeling that she would lose all of her question rights if she kept pushing, Galinda agreed. "Alright. Question one. Hmmm..." she tapped her perfectly manicured index finger on her chin.

"Shouldn't you have your questions already? I was in the shower for a good ten minutes," said Elphaba wryly.

"Elphie! There was a very importantish article on the latest nail polish trends that I simply couldn't ignore!" pouted Galinda. "And besides, I have to think very carefully since _someone_ is only letting me ask three questions!"

Elphaba sighed; this was going to be a long question session.

"Oh! I know! Elphie, what was it like?" Galinda felt pretty proud of this question. Elphaba would have to answer with all the amazifying details Galinda wanted to know!

"You have to be more specific than that," cackled Elphaba. Galinda's face fell.

"Okay," she sighed. Her eyes lit up and Elphaba knew she'd regret this question. "Is Fiyero big?" she asked, desperately wanting to know. Not that she knew much, but according to Ozmopolitan, bigger was better.

Elphaba blushed so much that her entire torso felt on fire. "Yes," she muttered after a long silence.

"Eeeiii!" Galinda's shrill cry of excitement caused Elphaba to block her ears in an attempt to maintain her hearing.

"Galinda! Control yourself," she cried, rubbing her ears.

"Oops," she giggled. "Oh! Question two! Did it hurt?" she bounced eagerly, wanting to know if the horror stories she'd heard were true. "Ozmopolitan always said it hurt the first time, and I'm sure they're not lying, but they could be and-" she rambled.

Elphaba held up her hand to stop Galinda's loud musings while she paused and thought about the best way to answer. "Yes," she said simply.

"Yes? That's it?" Galinda spluttered. "That's not enough detail, Elphie!" Galinda protested.

Elphaba sighed again. "It hurt a bit at the beginning, Fiyero's big and I'd never done it, so there was a burning stretch. But, I don't know, Fiyero," she shifted, uncomfortable with having to say this, "Fiyero made sure it wouldn't hurt too much," she decided on. That was the most safe and non-dirty way to explain how Fiyero managed to turn her on so much that she was soaking by the time he had actually slid inside her. Not that she would _ever_ tell Galinda that.

Galinda thought on it, "Okay," she accepted. It took about five minutes for Galinda to decide on her last question. After all, it was the last question and it had to count! "Elphaba," she began, taking the green hands of her roommate and best friend, "Do you regret it?" she asked seriously. There were so many other questions, like: Did they use toys? Did he give her an orgasm? What positions? But Galinda felt that this question was (and she was very impressed with her goodly thoughts) more important.

"No," said Elphaba emphatically, shaking her head. "No, I don't. I could never," she said, smiling softly.

"I'm glad," smiled Galinda in response. "Now, I don't know about you, but I'm _starving_," she said, hopping off the bed and heading to the door in a whirl of flouncy pink. "You coming?" she asked, turning back to Elphaba.

The green girl shook her head as if to clear it and nodded. "Yeah, I could eat."

Galinda giggled. "You sound like Fiyero!"

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Oz help us all if I start sounding like Fiyero," she said sardonically.

"I take offense to that," said a new, masculine voice. Fiyero had snuck into the girls' dormitories to pick Elphaba up for breakfast. He had arrived just in time to hear their door open and Galinda ask Elphaba if she was going with her to breakfast. He smiled brightly when he saw Elphaba. It had been less than an hour since he'd last seen her, but he had already begun to miss her. Elphaba crossed the room and met Fiyero in the hallway. "Morning," he said quietly, kissing her temple. Elphaba closed her eyes at the sensation, repeating the greeting back to him just as softly.

Galinda giggled again at the sweet display in front of her. "Come on!" she trilled, closing the door and skipping down to the stairs. "It's breakfast time! Oh! I hope they have fresher fruit today! It was so not Oztastic yesterday!" Her voice trailed off as she focused on not tripping down the stairs in her new pink heels.

Fiyero took Elphaba's hand and they smiled at each other before heading towards the staircase. "I could eat," he said with a laugh. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

The End.

* * *

**I know, it's been forever since I've posted anything. For anyone who's interested, I will hopefully be posting a one-shot inspired by How to Train Your Dragon 2 soon. I have to say, writing love scenes when your family keeps going in and out of the living room is very awkward - maybe even more awkward than writing it at work (which is where I spend all of my time it seems and where I got the inspiration for this one-shot). Oh well - the price of a good idea, I suppose. **

**Please review and make someone's day!**

**~poser16**


End file.
